1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile device housings and, particularly, to a mobile device housing with a display unit and to a method for making the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many electronic devices such as mobile phones can have many varieties of display units mounted therein, so as to enable them to provide information and/or graphics thereon.
A conventional housing for an electronic device includes a housing portion and a display unit portion. The housing portion and the display unit portion are, respectively, manufactured in two separate molding processes. Thus, the display unit is desirably attachable to the housing portion, in order to prevent movement of the display unit during use/operation.
Methods for affixing/mounting the display unit to the housing portion usually include attachment by using adhesive. However, eventually, the display unit of the housing may rather easily become detached from the housing body, as the effectiveness of the adhesive can decrease over a period of time. As a result of even partial detachment, moisture, dust, and/or other contaminants in the ambient air can enter into electronic elements received in the housing and potential damage the electronic elements. Of course, complete detachment would create a greater risk of damage of both the display unit and the housing. In other alternative processes, small bolts have been used to fasten the display unit to the housing portion. However, the display unit may be damaged during the bolting process. Additionally, bolted components typically do not have the degree of sealing therebetween that adhesively bonded parts do. Furthermore, the housing portion and the display unit are made in two separate processes, which means that additional time is required to properly adhere and/or fasten the display unit to the housing portion.
Additionally, the display unit usually includes light-emitting diode (LED) or liquid-crystal display (LCD). When the display unit is in use, the light-emitting diode or liquid-crystal display requires an uninterrupted power supply in order to display information and/or graphics. Thus, the display unit requires a relatively large amount of electric power.
Therefore, an improved mobile device housing with a display unit is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.